


Danny and Colton’s First Real Date!

by beth_books2384



Category: Timekeeper Series - Tara Sim
Genre: Bi Cassie?, Bottom!Colton (future smut), Colton being awkward, Danny being awkward, Danny/Colton date, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, Libraries, Living Together, M/M, Tea, This fandom doesn’t have a lot of fanfics sadly, Top!Danny (future smut), add more tags later, both being adorable, future smut, lots of fluff, maybe future angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beth_books2384/pseuds/beth_books2384
Summary: Colton asks Danny on a date, but then Danny decided to take over and it’s so romantic you will think that the notebook and twilight aren’t cliches.These characters belong to Tara Sim who is the amazing woman who wrote the amazing Timekeeper series.





	1. It's Official

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Comments and kudos appreciated. Stay tuned for more chapters to come. If you want to see something happen in the story later, just comment and I’ll see if I can put it in the story. Enjoy:)

“Danny Hart, would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Colton Bell and Danny Hart had been dating for almost a year now. Danny’s father was back, and when Danny and Colton told everyone about their relationship, people took it relatively well. Of course, there were some dicks in Enfield who weren’t as supportive as others, but the boys learned to ignore them.  
It was January 1876, and Danny and Colton were lounging around in the clocktower together, cuddling before Danny went over to his parents’ house for dinner. They were laying on top of a couple of boxes near the clock face, facing each other, the dimming sun lighting up Danny’s beautiful moonlight pale face.  
At the moment, Danny looked at Colton like he just suggested that they go to the moon.  
Colton glanced down away from Danny’s astonished gaze, softly smiling trying to brace for Danny to reject the idea completely.  
“Hey Colton, look at me.” Danny took his hand and lifted Colton’s face to meet his eyes. “So, um, what do you have in mind? I’m not against it, it’s just that we haven’t really been on an official date yet.” An extreme blush lit up Danny's face saying it.  
“Yeah, I know, and, I mean, we can’t really go very far, and I really wanna take you somewhere nice, but there aren’t a lot of nice places in Enfield, and if you don’t really wanna go out in public with me I’m fine with it, it’s just-, I just thought-, I don’t know, maybe it’s a stupid idea, I don’t know what I was thi-”, and with Colton rambling on, Danny stopped his words by putting his hand on Colton’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. After a few seconds, Danny pulled away to stare longingly into Colton’s golden eyes.  
“Okay, first of all, I’m fine being with you in public, I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, and second, about our first official date, I know this bookshop near here, and I would love to go there with you; we could have tea, and I could show you more books, if you want, we can go to this one bakery down the street from there, they have these cute little sandwiches and these bloody amazing cookies.”  
Colton stared at Danny smiling, thinking of how lucky he was to have this man in his life. “Okay, then, it’s settled. Is Saturday okay with you? I know you have to work the rest of the week, so I hope that’s good for you.”  
“Saturday is perfect, and since it’s only Wednesday, it’ll give me plenty of time to plan everything out.”  
“Hey! I thought I was the one that was gonna take you on a date.” Colton pouted, which only made Danny's smile more lively.  
“Change of plans, I already have some ideas about what I’m gonna do.”  
Danny gave Colton a quick kiss on the cheek and headed to his parents’ house, already thinking that Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. Thinking of Colton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets distracted at work, and Brandon doesn't help.

All Danny could possibly think about was how he was going to charm his boyfriend with his amazing date this weekend. He was supposed to be working on some clocktower in a small town with Brandon, but his mind was elsewhere, so much that he couldn’t even remember what town he was in. He was thinking about how he and Colton were going to go to the library and read a lot of books, and have a peaceful afternoon reading and drinking tea and eating sandwiches at the nearby bakery. Colton would probably find so many books, they’d probably need a wheelbarrow just to get them all to the tower. Danny was especially excited about the new little cottage that was just built right next to the Enfield clocktower. He and Colton could spend all of their time together; they could talk and kiss and they could…  
“Ah!” Danny screamed as he almost fell off the scaffolding he was standing on next to the clock face. Danny struggled to find his balance, and once he did, a blush started to creep onto his face when he thought about him and Colton having… I mean, can clock spirits even do that kind of thing, Danny wondered. Danny started to feel a growing tightness in his pants thinking about Colton, and he knew he had to get back to work.   
“Danny, what is taking you so long up there?” Brandon called up to Danny, who had a horrified look on his face with Brandon seeing him in this state. “Why do you look so scared, did you see a spider or something?” Brandon laughed and Danny nervously chuckled, think about what was really going on.   
“Yeah, I’m almost done, I’ll be down in a second.” On shaky legs, Danny climbed down the scaffolding, hoping Brandon doesn’t notice the embarrassing lump in his trousers.  
“Hey mate, do you want to go to the pub after this? We can go to the one in Enfield so you can invite Colton along.”  
“I can’t, sorry mate. I’ve gotta plan out Colton and me’s first date. It’s on Saturday, and I really wanna impress him.”  
“Aw, you two lovebirds go at it then, and maybe afterward you guys can move onto something a little spicier.” Brandon nudged Danny’s shoulder and these circumstances only made Danny’s blush come back in full force. “Anyway, you guys have fun, and if you need me, I’ll be at the pub, but you might find me a little woozy if you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah, don’t get so drunk that I get phoned to come and pick you up because you can’t even walk home.”  
“No promises, you know me, Daniel.”  
“Yeah, I do. Well, have a nice night I guess.”  
“You too, mate.” As Danny watched Brandon walk away, he looked down and noticed he still had a problem. Intensely blushing, he ran to his car before anyone in the town could see him, and drove off to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to comment and like plz. Constructive criticism appreciated:P


End file.
